Bubble Claw
Bubble Claw is a "monster of the week" character featured in the anime series, Cutey Honey Flash, a spinoff series of the original Cutey Honey series by Go Nagai. Character Overview Bubble Claw is one of the various servants of the lesbian villainess, Panther Claw, tasked to take possession of the fabled jewels called the Tears of the Mermaid from a pop idol star named Arina Hiiragi. However, she must first contend with the superheroine of a thousand faces, Cutey Honey. Appearance Bubble Claw appears as a tall humanoid female creature featuring a purple body coloration, green scelera from where a pair of multi-colored eyes wedge their way out of with her hair being of a flowing, bubbly substance. Fraying into her hands and shoulders is a shiny, cyan-colored substance and her legs are armored. Finishing off her appearance is a sharp-tipped, segmented tail. Personality Bubble Claw is a malicious creature who seems to enjoy seeing fear and suffering from her targets opponents, especially knowing that they have little, if any chance, of combating her. Unlike most monsters of the week however, Bubble Claw attempts to keep her activities as obscure as possible, fleeing when more than one person is around and even kills her own subordinates to keep any authorities off her back. To this end, she is a very cautious and covert adversary. Special Abilities Bubble Claw possesses the basic slime abilities of shapeshifting, stretching and liquefying. Her forms seem varied, appearing as a green bubbling mass or a puddle when appearing or even as a small, gooey snake-like creature though her inactive form is that of a green-colored gooey substance with yellow colorations. When on the offensive, she employs a number of attacks which includes the use of her sharp tail, a powerful corrosive which she spews from her mouth and a barrage of hardened goo bullets launched from her body. Because of her makeup, she is able to take on repeated physical attacks and reforms every time to recover. However, whenever she reforms and takes on the offensive. her real eyes squeeze their way out and the headpiece on her head flashes, which is where her weakpoint lies. Synopsis Bubble Claw is a monster employed by the nefarious Panther Claw to go and retrieve the beautiful Tears of the Mermaid Princess from a singer named Arina Hiiragi and is reminded of what would happen if she failed though she understands. Though Bubble Claw conducts her search, she has her lackies pursue the woman though one when of them fails, she immediately disposes of him to avoid being discovered. She then decides to take matters into her own hands by directly confronting Arina, flanked by her henchmen. Though she manages to grab a hold of Arina and takes one of the jewels, she is taken by surprise when photograph flashes target her. A mysterious photographer manages to take pictures of the scene but Bubble Claw sends her henchmen after her. The photographer is forced to defend herself using the camera. Fortunately for Bubble, the camera is destroyed in the brief skirmish but she pulls out a back up camera. Unfortunately, the flash is delayed and Bubble Claw quickly takes this opportunity to escape with one of the Tears in hand. She later appears at the hospital when her henchmen ambush Arina and her friends. When they prove incompetent in capturing the last jewel due to interference of a nurse, she immediately disintegrates them with a powerful corrosive and flees the scene in a car. However, to further throw off any attempt at a chase, she immediately leaves the vehicle to lead any authorities into a wild goose chase. She appears one last time at a concert where Arina is talking to her father. She is once more however, confronted by a mysterious singer who then reveals herself to be both the nurse and the photographer from before. She then reveals her true identity as Cutey Honey and engages in battle with her. Unfortunately, Honey's physical attacks are completely ineffective as Bubble simply reforms from each strike and immediately counterattacks, essentially cornering her. However, Honey finally manages to piece together the process of her reformation and unleashes her special attack, focusing it on the headpiece where the mass is focused on. The attack successfully lands and Honey vanquishes the monster, releasing the jewel in possession. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Anime characters